Each of electronic devices, which has become necessities of modern people due to ease in carrying it, has been developed into each of multimedia devices which provides various multimedia services such as a voice and video communication service, an information input and output service, and a data storage service.
As described above, as the multimedia services have been provided, an amount of information processed and displayed in the electronic devices has been increased. Accordingly, there is a growing interest in the electronic devices, each of them having a touch screen which may improve space utilization and increase a size of a display unit thereof.
The touch screen is an input and output device for inputting and displaying information on one screen. Accordingly, when the touch screen is installed in the electronic device, the electronic device may increase a display size by removing a separate input device such as a keypad. For example, a touch screen with a full touch type in which the entire screen is applied to the touch screen is installed in the electronic device, and the electronic device may enlarge a screen size by using the entire surface as a screen.
However, when a display size of the electronic device is increased, there is an inconvenience in that it is difficult for a user of the electronic device to adjust information displayed on a display region with his or her one hand.